Jump Showdown
|publisher= |distributor= |released=2019 |genre=Fighting |modes=1-4 players |platforms=PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media=Blu-Ray disc, Xbox One optical disc, Nintendo Switch cartridge }} Jump Showdown (ジャンプ対決) is a 3D fighting game developed by Existence Software and Spike Chunsoft for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch consoles. The game is a successor to the 2014 title J-Stars Victory VS, and celebrates the magazine's 50th anniversary (despite being released the following year). The game crosses over a variety of franchises either currently or formerly serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. The game can be seen as a reimagining of the 2019 title Jump Force, as it features a similar story concept. Gameplay Jump Showdown is a 3D fighting game that supports up to four players. The player can use the (Y on Switch, X on Xbox One) and (X on Switch, Y on Xbox Box) buttons to perform light and heavy attacks respectively, and the player can mix-and-match button presses in order to perform different combo attacks, and use (A on Switch, B on Xbox One) button to perform the fighter's special attacks. The player can also use the (R on Switch, RB on Xbox One) button to enter Rage Mode - which temporarily increases the amount of damage the character deals, as well as their running speed and jump height - and perform a powerful Rage Attack once their Rage Meter has been filled, which is done by attacking enemies; when . To defeat an enemy, the player must deplete their HP gauge and will earn a point upon doing so; the player with the most amount of points once time runs out is the winner of the match. The player can also block attacks with the (L on Switch, LB on Xbox One) button. Timing a block perfectly will completely nullify damage, otherwise only a percentage of damage will be dealt. The final face button, (B on Switch, A on Xbox One) can be used to jump; while heavy characters can only perform a single jump, all others can perform up a second jump in midair. Using the (ZR on Switch, RT on Xbox One) button will also summon a Support Character, though each Support Character has a cooldown timer as to prevent the spamming of summoning. Support Characters are separated into three different categories: Counter (counter or deflect attacks that hit them), Attack (perform their own attacks without needing to counter), or Heal (heal their summoner). As fights are typically 2-on-2 battles (but may also be 1-on-3 or 1-on-1), a CPU will often take control of the player's partner character. By pressing (ZL on Switch, LT on Xbox One) the player can switch between the characters on their team. A team is defeated by KOing the opponent a certain number of times, not by defeating all of the opponents; the default number of KO's a team must get in order to win is 3, though players can adjust this outside the story mode. Due to the amount of buttons the game utilizes, it is not recommended that the Nintendo Switch version be played with only a single Joy-Con. While it is possible to do so, the player will be unable to summon a Support Character or switch to their teammate while doing so. Koma Frames Koma Frames (齣枠) are a form of power-up enhancement that players can apply to characters prior to the beginning of a match. Koma Frames are frames from the different manga series represented in the game that may apply different attributes depending on whatever the frame depicts. Frames can increase a character's damage output or defence, or make it so they begin a battle with a bonus to their Rage Meter. The effects of the Koma Frames vary, and all can only be used once before they disappear from the player's deck; forcing them to stockpile many of the ones that they care to use most often. Characters Playable Characters Playable Characters One Piece: Luffy · Sabo · Zoro · Sanji · Blackbeard || Dragon Ball: Goku · Vegeta · Frieza || Naturo: Naruto · Sasuke || My Hero Academia: Deku · Todoroki || The Promised Neverland: Emma || Gintama: Gintoki || Assassination Classroom: Korosensei · The Reaper || JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Jotaro || To Love-Ru: Yami || KochiKame: Kankichi || Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke · Hiei || CAT'S♥EYE: Hitomi Support Characters Stages Trivia Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games